Talk:Kubikiribōchō
Name Is it really called carving knife? To me, that sounds like a tool used for tree carving or something. Hakinu talk | 21:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Well... yes. It is actually. If you want, it could also be translated as "kitchen knife" ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: Lmao, makes it sound even scarier! Hakinu talk | 01:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Dunno, if its a subbing mistake, but since HorribleSubs, copies the subs of Crunchyroll, and Crunchyroll does the offical subbing (as far as i know), is it safe to say that Zabuza's blade is called "The Executioner's Blade"?? AlienGamer | Talk 18:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Repaired? I actually don't think the sword was repaired. Maybe patched up, but not repaired. This isn't speculation since the proof is visible in chapter 453 page 4 of the manga. If you look closely you'll see there's still a visible gash in it. Cyrus1 13:23, 26 June 2009 (UTC) the sword repairs its self when it has blood on it--Black-Light (talk) 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light You see, this is one of those sections you really don't have to edit, because the question to which you have the answer vastly predates the answer being divulged in the series. Look at post dates before answering questions and commenting on things. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Extendable? When it is on Suigetsu's back it looks smaller than when Zabuza used it. Does the blade shorten when when the handle is detatched or what? The article is a bit unclear about this. Mimixcarr (talk) 04:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Since it's never shown extending, any apparent change in size is probably unintentional. Like how some of the Shichibukai fluctuate between five and ten feet. ''~SnapperT '' 03:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK I have noticed that Kishimoto is somewhat inaccurate at times. Mimixcarr (talk) 05:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) This has to be unewxtendable on purpose because there are 1 cylinder handles on book 39 but look in battle it has 3. or It is extendable!the first time team seven runs into Zabuza he makes the handle super long for him to stand on when he throws the sword at the side of a tree.--Black-Light (talk) 22:39, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light The only thing the handle does is detach itself, it has never expanded, it just unscrews. The handle is big enough for Zabuza to stand on it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) seven swordsmen the swords are said to be passed down, so will this one be passed down. is it even a sword. its destroyed Naming Shouldn't it be renamed Kubikiri Hōchō to match the names of all the other swordsmen's weapons? ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 00:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC)'' :Let's keep it at one place shall we?--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 01:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, No one's checked that post all day now and I thought I'd just ask the question on the knife's actual talk page. ''-- Fmakck - Talk - 01:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC)'' I saw the name on the spoiler, and was Dantoh. LosErmanos - Talk - 01:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Since we list all the other swords with their Japanese names, shouldn't this one be changed also.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kubikiribocho? Since when is the sword named kubikiribocho. I thought it was hocho which means knife not bocho.TRC14 (talk) 00:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's something that happens in the Japanese language called rendaku. It changes certain the pronunciation of some sounds when they're put together. Omnibender - Talk - 00:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I prefer it hocho but oh well, I guess its also good to know since I started taking a japanese class. Thanks for the clearing it up for me.TRC14 (talk) 00:27, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Kakashi Can we keep him out of the wielder list until he actually uses it? I hardly think that holding the sword makes you a user, otherwise Guy could count as a Samehada user. Omnibender - Talk - 03:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :That suggestion seems logical, any oppositions? ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 03:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) None here. Let's wait to see what happens.--'NinjaSheik' 03:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree with that since so far he is only holding it. Though Samehada might be a bad example because that sword is picky about it's users. Kakashi looks like he intends to use the sword to fight against the rest of the seven swordsman. So the best thing to do is wait and see what happens in a few weeks because it might take a while before we get back to what kakashi is doing. Darthwin (talk) 03:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Length Just though to add a trivia about how big the sword is. Using a conceptual panel of Zabuza and his height of 183cm and some geometry ratio mathematic, the sword should be about 187cm in length (including the handles at full extent of 4 white cylinder). :Estimates aren't really a good idea. Saying it's about as long as Zabuza is tall is less problematic and should be consistent between depictions (because I doubt 187 will be the same estimate of every scene the sword appears in). ''~SnapperT '' 02:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess it's okay saying it's about as tall as Zabuza, although I am fairly sure it's even longer than that. I had the image imported into a graphic editor and took the respective measurement in scaled number(the math: sword length/zabuza height = sword length in conceptual/zabuza length in conceptual it's a ratio so just solve for sword length). It's a conceptual panel so it should be drawn by Kishimoto; any on screen variation should just be animation mishap. Double Standard I see that the Banana Palm Fan has already been added to her infobox. To avoid a double standard, we have to either remove it from her infobox, or add this sword to Kakashi's. They've done exactly the same thing, which is appear holding the item. Omnibender - Talk - 21:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Remove from hers. SimAnt 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Name1 Because I assume the name of this was changed to fit with the other swords, it has just been moved back to Decapitating Carving Knife, with no discussion or anything and I am unable to undo it. It's lock protected and everything by someone I have never seen.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Bleh I'm just dumb.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I found it weird as well. By the way, I changed the section title so links to here don't link to the first topic. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I just got confused when the Protection Log changed. I was under the impression that protection logs couldn't be altered. Everything is as they should be.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 00:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::That always happens when a protected page is moved, either by a sysop or a regular user. ''~SnapperT '' 00:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see. Did not know that. It just kinda happened and I was like "wha?"--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Can someone please give me a reference to when this sword was actually named as "Kubikiribocho?" Which episode? They'll never name it in Japanese, in the English translations though. --Vecanoi (talk) 18:40, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know about the anime, but in the manga, the sword's name is mentioned in chapter 10, on page 17; in chapter 347, on page 15; and in chapter 523, on pages 5 and 15. It is also mentioned in the first databook, on pages 125 and 261; and in the third databook, on page 159. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but what I'm confused about is the "Guillotine Sword" name. When did the english anime say it was called Guillotine Sword. Isn't it supposed to be the Executioner's Blade? The only place I've seen Guillotine Sword was in the card games. :From the information in the infobox, it's been called the "Guillotine Sword" in the anime translations while "Executioner's Blade" is probably what they called it when they translate the manga (i'm still not 100% on what Viz is exactly)--Cerez365™ 19:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) References I don't remember the handle being able to be unattached/attached. Can someone add a reference for where it was said that the handle for this sword can be unattached? If not can someone post the chapter/page so i can put up a reference? Joshbl56 01:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 347, p. 16.--Cerez365™ 01:42, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Trivia note A user recently added this trivia point but I'm not sure if it's relevant to be mentioned, I don't want to revert in case it should be mentioned. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :It just explains what the name means, I don't see why that should be in the article twice. Seelentau 愛議 17:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Similar pages have similar informations in Trivia section. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Two Is there now technically two Kubikiribōchō after it was broken into two? If so it could be a piece of trivia. Victory9000 (talk) 12:56, September 22, 2014 (UTC) um... it broke a long time ago dude. it's fixed now. Munchvtec (talk) 12:59, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :He's saying that the one we saw regrow from blood was just the hilt half of the blade. Theoretically the rest of the sword is somewhere waiting to regrow.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much, it's probably in the ownership of the Land of Iron as well. So there should be two Kubikiribōchō, the one Zabuza used when he was reanimated and the other one somewhere, possibly still at the Five Kage Summit. Victory9000 (talk) 15:18, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Unlikely. The sword can probably only reform from the hilt, not the blade.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) i think they just found it and assumed that it was garbage and threw it out like all the other weapons scattered around that battle field. Munchvtec (talk) 12:08, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Killer B As we have seen Killer B exercised temporarily this blade, during his confrontation with taka I could quote him as a user.--YasakaMagatama (talk) 20:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :See the argument about Itachi and Kabuto being users of Sasuke's sword. Reasoning like 5 seconds don't count or so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) When did Killer Bee, actually swing it out someone. All saw is him spinning it around his neck, I hardly consider that evidence to name him as a user/wielder. Is making light of the blade.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:44, April 15, 2015 (UTC)